


Hey, Daddy-o

by pororoismyman



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pororoismyman/pseuds/pororoismyman
Summary: I had nothing to do, so I decided to post a drabble hohohoho. Anyway, I got the prompt from tsutomi-goshiki on Tumblr. Here's the post where I got it from: http://tsutomi-goshiki.tumblr.com/post/158736787532/person-b-finger-guns-hey-cool-beans-how-areThat's all; happy reading!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had nothing to do, so I decided to post a drabble hohohoho. Anyway, I got the prompt from tsutomi-goshiki on Tumblr. Here's the post where I got it from: http://tsutomi-goshiki.tumblr.com/post/158736787532/person-b-finger-guns-hey-cool-beans-how-are
> 
> That's all; happy reading!

Chanyeol looked like he was about to suffer aneurysm when the love of his (pitiful) life came into his scope of vision. “He's walking over!” He gasped, eyes almost bulging out of its sockets. “Kyungsoo, my bestie, tell me what to do!”

“Well, buddy, just act normal.” Kyungsoo said as he took out two textbooks from his locker. “Not that you know what normal is.”

“Bestie!”

“Stop with the name-calling damn it. You better stop with the ‘bestie’ thingy if you wanna continue our friendship, you big oaf.” Kyungsoo shut his locker. “Just stand straight and wave at the other idiot when he passes by.”

Chanyeol frowned. “Baekhyun's not an idiot.”

“Tell that to my fluffy ass. Oh look, he's here.” Kyungsoo gestured to the person in question.

Chanyeol looked up and indeed Baekhyun is about a foot away from him. “H-Hi, Baekhyun!” He stuttered (like the idiot he is).

Baekhyun grinned at him before shooting him with finger guns. “Hey, cool beans, how are ya?” He said, passing by the two friends.

Chanyeol was dazed. “Oh my goodness, he's so cool.” He whispered.

Kyungsoo shook his head, an unimpressed look about the features of his face. “You have such low standards.”


End file.
